The love elixir
by takenouchi-chan
Summary: Back here with another sorato! Jun made a love elixir, and she plans to give it to Yama. But who drinks it? Sorato with sparks of taiora, jyoura, Sora + Izzi! ( Mainly sorato of course!)
1. Stealing is bad, you know?

  
I was a little bit sick of the actual stories, so I changed the rutine!  
Here is my attemp to the fantastic stuff!!  
Go easy on me plz!  
  
Ds: I don´t do my own Digimon.  
  
  
  
" Finally!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!"   
  
" Jun!! Do you want to stop laughing like a histerical psycho!?" Daisuke screemed to her `almost´ crazy  
sister Jun Motomiya from the next room. ( A/N: Really sorry to Jun´s fans! *is there anyone?*)  
  
" I´m not a histerical psycho you punk!"  
  
" Yes you are! Bug!!"  
  
" I´m not!"  
  
" Yes you are!"  
  
" I´m not!"  
  
" Yes you are!"  
  
" I´m not!"  
  
" DO YOU TWO WANT TO STOP SCREAMING!? I´M WORKING HERE!" Jun and Daisuke´s mother  
screemed to the two.  
  
" Ok mom, sorry"  
  
Jun closed her room´s door and drop herself to the bed. She was really happy.  
  
" I can´t believe I made it!! It´s like incredible!" She hugged tigthly to her chest a little bottle of Coca-cola  
that had on the label written in pencil `love elixir´.  
  
" With this Yama is going to be mine!!! Muahahahahah!!!!!!" ( A/N: :D ----- This is what Jun´s face  
looks like)  
  
" JUN!!"  
  
" OK! OK!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next day  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was tennis practise at the school. Jun and Sora where in the same team. Sora was kind of friend  
with Jun.  
  
" Hey Jun! How are you?"  
  
" Really good!! I can´t wait until Yama´s soccer practise ends! I want to give him this!" She showed Sora  
the little bottle.   
  
" Oh, your Coca-cola?" Sora asked puzzled.  
  
`Since Sora is a friend of Yama's I think it´s better to hide the truth... I don´t want her to tell him...´  
  
" Ummm.... Yeah sure! I heard that Yama gets really thirsty after his practise... So... I want to give   
him my Coca-cola!"  
  
" I see... I wish you good luck! Oh, Jun, it´s your turn!"  
  
" Oh yeah thanks Sora!" She walked away.  
  
Sora sat dawn. She was thirsty. But the coach didn´t let her go to buy water in the middle of the class.  
She layed in the soft grass, and her head touched something. It was Jun´s bottle.  
  
`That Coca-cola looks good... I want some but Jun is going to kill me... I know!! After tennis I can buy   
another and she is not going to find out!´  
  
Sora grabbed the little bottle and drank it all.  
  
`This doesn´t exactly taste like Coca-cola... Well, anyway, I´m not thirsty anymore...´  
  
" Ok girls! The class is over!!" The coach said.   
  
Sora ran to the cafeteria and bought a Coca. She let it in the same place that Jun had left her bottle.  
  
" Ready! She´s never going to find out!" She smiled to herself and walked off.  
Suddenly she felt a little dizzy.  
  
`Oh my...What´s happening? I´m going to fall!!´  
  
But she didn't fall because two strong arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
" Sora! Are you allright??"  
  
She looked up and saw two beautiful blue eyes.   
  
" Oh... Hy Yamato!" `Hey! It feels really good to be with him... Oh no! What am I thinking?! He´s my   
friend´  
  
"Are you allright?"  
  
" No, I´m not going to be allright if you don´t kiss me right now!"   
  
Yamato´s eyes became wider.   
  
`What do I said?! Oh my!! Better run!´  
  
" Eh.. Eh... Sorry, I must go!" She got free from Yamato's grasp and started running as fast as she could.  
  
* sweetdroop* he was puzzled.  
  
" Iuuujuuuuu! Yamaaaa! I´ve got a surprise for youuu!" Yama became blue. He didn´t need to turn .  
He already knew it was Jun.  
  
" Sorry Jun... I...I... I must go!!"  
  
" No, no! You´re not going anywere!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " First you must drink  
what I got for you!" She handed the Coca-cola to him.  
  
" That´s all?"   
  
" Yep!"  
  
` Isn´t a little bit dangerous to drink something that comes from Jun? Yes, It is, but I know that if  
I don´t drink that stuff, she´s going to drive me nuts!´ He thought.  
  
" Ok..." He drank it. It actually tasted like a normal Coca-cola.  
  
" Thanks Jun, now I must go..."  
  
" Look at me first!" Yamato turned.  
  
" Don´t you feel anything?"  
  
" No"  
  
" This is strange..." Jun thought, but Yamato started running.  
  
" What happened...? I thought I made it well!!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, there´s the first chapter.   
Go easy please. And remember to review!  
(Normally the elixir attracts people to you, but in this case it is the opposite)  
Take-chan!   
  
  
  



	2. Sora´s problem get´s bigger...

  
Here´s the elixir chapter 2  
  
Ds: I don´t do my own Digimon  
  
  
`Did I really tell Yama that...?´ Sora was running in the street to her house. It was sunny. She turned  
in a corner and she bumped into someone.   
  
"Excuse me..."   
  
" Sora?" She look up. It was Taichi.  
  
`Uou! Since when Taichi is so hot?? Oh no!! Again that stupids thoughts...´  
  
" Are you ok?"   
  
" Eh eh... Yeah sure I´m fine..."  
  
" Luckyly I found you! I have something to tell you..."  
  
" Really? I have something to tell you too!"  
  
" You go first"  
  
" No no... You first!"  
  
" Ok, Izzy is doing a digidestined reunion like a `slumber party´ tomorrow afternoon.  
Do you want to come?"  
  
" Sure!"  
  
" Great. Now, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
" Oh, yeah... You look hot!"  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Yeah!" Sora started walking towards him. She passed her arms arround his waist and approached  
her face to his...  
  
Taichi was blushing like an insane.  
  
`Oh no... Again, I´m doing that again!!´  
  
" Eh... Eh... Sorry Tai but I must go!"  
  
And she ran faster than before.  
  
`What? Just when it was getting intersting...´ Tai thought `Oh... I have to tell this to someone!!´  
  
He ran to the school. He found Yama sitting in the stairs.   
  
" Yama you have no idea of what happened!" ( A/N: I hope that that doesn´t sound gay...)  
  
" What?"  
  
" I turned a corner and I bumped into someone. It was Sora! And then..." Tai told it all.  
  
" Something familiar happened to me..."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Yes, Sora was about to fall, but I grabbed her. I asked her if she was ok and she told me `no, I´m not   
going to be ok if you don´t kiss me right now!´"  
  
" Wow... Like Sora is acting strange..."  
  
" Yeah... We'd better find out what´s happening..."  
  
" Oh, Yamato I almost forget!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Izzi is having a slumber party tomorrow, will you come?"  
  
" Sure, we can find out what´s happening to Sora!"  
  
" Great idea! Ok, I´ll see you tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah sure, bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Oh my, oh my... What´s happening to me!?´  
  
Sora entered trough her house door. Her mother was waiting for her.  
  
" Sora dear! Where have you been?"  
  
" I... I just bumped into Taichi, that´s all..."  
  
" Oh, ok..."  
  
" And tomorrow don´t expect me for dinner. I´m having a party at Izzi´s"  
  
" Ok honey"  
  
Sora went upstairs and bumped into her bed. She was exausted.  
  
`I think I´m not going tohave dinner today, I´m not hungry...´ She fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggg*   
  
" STUPID CLOCK DO YOU WANT TO SHUT UP!?" It obviously wasn´t a good day for her.   
She felt the bedside table. She found the clock and press a little bottom.  
  
" God I am hungry... Better go to the kitchen and take breakfast" her hair was all messed up, but  
she didn´t care. She went dawnstairs and entered to the kitchen.  
  
" Hello Sora" her mother told her.  
  
" Hi..." Sora sat dawn at the table and watched to the TV. Her mother always looked to the TV in the  
morning listen to the news.   
  
" Hey! Since when does the TV reporter look so sexy?"   
  
" What??"   
  
`Oh no... I did it again and in front of my mother.... Great! Just great!!"  
  
" Eh eh... Nothing..."  
  
" Sora, do you feel ok?"  
  
" Yeah! I´m super!"  
  
" Yes... Ok..."  
  
" Eh... Eh... I must go and prepare my backpack to go to Izzi´s..." She stood up and ran to her   
room. ( A/N: I know it´s a little bit early... But let just say that she woke up at 1:00 p.m.)  
  
She got her black bag and put all inside it. A pj, her brush...  
  
`Ready! I'd rather keep going...´  
  
" Bye mom!"  
  
" But Sora! Isn´t a bit early?"  
  
" Yeah... But like I´m walking to his house... It may take long..."  
  
" Why don´t you call a taxi?"  
  
" I want to walk..."  
  
" Ok honey, be carefull"  
  
" Yeah, bye!"  
  
Sora closed the door behind her and went trough the streets. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her.  
  
" Sora! Sora!"   
  
She turned. It was Jyou.  
  
`Great, just what I need right now...´  
  
" Hi Jyou..."  
  
" Hi Sora! Were are you going? It´s early"  
  
" I´m going to Izzi´s, he´s having a party"  
  
" Oh... I see..."  
  
" Hey Jyou, I never noticed how cute you look with your glasses..."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" Err... Nothing nothing... I said that I must keep going! Ciao!"  
  
She started running again.  
  
`If I continue running like this, I´m going to get really in shape...´   
  
She stopped. She looked in front of her and there it was, Izzy´s apartment.  
  
`Great... Now I must go and see all the cute guys... Hey wait! They aren´t cute... Oh who am I   
kidding? Of course they´re all cute!´  
  
She approached Izzy´s door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, what can I say? Hope you like it!  
( I searched on a dictionary what exactly does slumber party mean. It says that it is a GIRLS' PARTY!!  
How come?? I read a lot of stories with slumber parties and there were boys!! So, don´t think  
bad about my story!! Criticize the previous ones!!)  
Review  
  
Take-chan! 


	3. .Finding out..

  
No a word...  
  
Ds: I don´t do my own Digimon.  
  
  
Sora gently knocked at Izzi´s door. She wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to be there earlier than the   
others because of the strange things that were happenning to her. What if it happens the same with Izzi?  
What if her mom was there?! What if she saw Sora traying to kiss Izzi?! What if she started considering  
her a maniac psycho?! Oh god... I don´t want that to happen! I think I'd better leave!  
She started running down the stairs and when she was at the second floor ( Izzi´s apparment is at  
5°) she heard Izzi´s voice saying  
  
" Strange... I thought that someone knocked the door..."   
  
When she heard his voice she started running upstairs again.  
  
`Nonono! Down! Down!!´ She started running down and when she was about to exite the building  
Yamato´s arms grabbed her.  
  
" Hey where are you going? The party is here" Sora looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes...  
  
" Err... I forgot something at my house..."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Something... I´ll come back in ten minutes babe"   
  
`Oh no... I told him babe? Now I´m completly sure that I´m crazy!!´  
  
" Is that my new nick?" Yamato asked, refusing to let her go.  
  
" Not exactly..." She answered, traying to get free of Yama´s grasp " please Yama let me go or maybe  
I´ll do something crazy"  
  
Yama´s face get puzzled.  
  
" Something crazy? Something crazy like what?"  
  
Before she could stop herself her lips went to his. Her eyes became wider as much as Yama´s   
and a wild blush appeared in her cheeks.  
  
`This isn´t good... Now everybody is going to think that I´m crazy! I must go NOW!´  
  
Sora taking advantage of the confusion got free from Yama and started running towards her apparment.  
  
Yama stood there. With a puzzled face and a gigant blush in his cheeks.  
  
`I didn´t know Sora was such a kisser... But I still think that something´s wrong with her...´  
  
" Yama-chan! I finnaly found you!" Yamato turned. It was Jun again...  
  
" What do you want Jun?"   
  
" Nothing much... I just want to ask you if the eli-- I mean, the Coca-cola I gave you yesterday   
tasted like Coca-cola"  
  
Yama looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
" Yeah... Why?"  
  
`I knew it! He didn´t drank it! But who did...?´  
  
" Juuunn? Why are you asking that?"  
  
" Well... I can't tell you..."  
  
" C´amon! You know you can tell me anything!" Yama said, putting his sensual voice that nobody  
could resist.  
  
" I... I... I madealoveelixirbecauseIwantyoutofallinlovewithme!"  
  
Even if Jun told it at super-speed Yamato understood every word.  
  
" Hahaha! And did you think that was going to work??"  
  
" Of course! I did it following step-by-step the instructions!"  
  
" Where did you get the instructions from?"  
  
" From my witch magazine of course" Jun´s hand went to her mouth. She was not supposed to tell anybody that  
she was an official member of the witch magazine and that she got it every sunday.  
  
" What?! A witch magazine???"  
  
" Nonono.... From another one...."  
  
" But you just said `Witch magazine´!"  
  
Jun´s eyes became crimsom.   
  
" Yamato Ishida!!! Urghhhh!!!!!" She started running.  
  
`Wow! I knew that Jun was strange but...´ Yama started walking to Izzi´s front door `Wait a sec!   
I got it!´  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, Yama already found out. What will happen? Found out ONLY if you review or no chapter 4!  
( I know that this chapter was a little fantastic... ^^*)  
Take-chan! 


	4. What is this...?

  
  
Part 4 is here! So read and tell me what you think!  
  
Ds: I don't my own Digimon  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Yamato, after having heard Jun's explanation, ran to the closest store.  
  
He bought the witch magazine.  
  
It sayed  
  
` Capter 14, the love elixir.   
  
This potion isn't something common, like the paralize potion ' Yamato's eyes widened. That   
was why he couldn't move his face during a whole week!   
` The love elixir is something more complicated, you first need a... ( A/N: ok, all the potion steps...)   
When you´re done with this, you save it in a sure place for a week. When this period has passed, you can give it to the person   
you love.  
  
That's all?? No... There must be something else... He continued reading until he arrived to what he wanted.  
  
Warnings: The effect of this potion can last about 2 days ( Yama sighed in relief) But when the effect is over, the person who  
had drunk it, and had had the heart opened to almost everyone of the oposite sex, will keep only one person inside her/his  
heart. What person she/he chooses is only her/his decision. She/he will choose for the one she/he loves.  
  
  
`Wow! Yama thought `That was corny... But... Who will she choose...? Of course it´s Tai... She has always liked him...Yama  
looked to the floor. For an unexpected reason, he felt in his chest a strange pain. But he ignored it.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Sora  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What must I do...? I don't know... It's just that I can't stand this! I was perfectly normal... Everything started when... Of course!  
When I drinked Jun's Coke!! That girl...  
Ohh.. It´s getting late.. I'd better go to Izzi's house... My mother is in her flower shop outside the city.... GREAT! Hey wait!  
It's not great!!! S***!! Ok--- Nothing to do...  
She started walking over Izzi's house.   
  
*knoc knoc*   
  
"Oh hi Sora! Come in...!" Izzi told her  
  
"Thanks Izzi..."  
  
She walked over Izzi's room. Everyone was there. Mimi, Kari, Takeru,... Taichi, the amazing Yama...   
  
"Sora?! Are you ok??" Everyone asked her.  
  
She looked down and realized she was drooling... NO! Sora quickly returned to her nomal position.  
  
" Sorry... I didn't mean to..." She apologized, blushing hard.  
  
" Don't worry Sora, there's always a first time for that..." Everyone looked at Mimi " ehh.. Well, it's true!"   
  
Yamato giggled. He knew what was going on...  
  
" Ok guys... What about seeing a movie..? I rented Scream, I know what you did last summer and The blair witch project"   
"Let´s see Blair Witch... I haven't seen it for a long time"  
  
" Ok..."  
  
All of them walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. It was big enough for all to enter.  
Sora sat at a corner of it, Yamato next to her, Tai next to him, Mimi next to him, Tk next to her, Kari next to Tk and Izzy  
in the other corner. ( A/N: a really BIG couch don't you think?)  
  
Izzi put the video and it started. All the girls screamed all the time, but lately, they calmed dawn.  
  
Sora  
  
Wait a sec... Something's wrong here... Why am I feeling something strange... In my chest?  
What is this...?  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Like it? Sorry for making it so short but I was time left.   
Well, anyway review!  
See ya soon in the next chapter! ^_~   
  
( Btw, mind taking a look at my new site? The URL is: http://www.geocities.com/oasis132000/main.html)  
  



	5. Finally, the end.

Hey! Long time... ^_^ But dhu! Who cares? Here I am again! Beware people cuz I´M BACK! MUAHAHAH!   
  
Ds: I don´t own nothing, just my head and body.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the movie continued the pain just increased and increased. `Damn!! This pain is killing me!!´Sora thought. But  
for an unexpected reason she didn´t wanted to stand up from the couch.   
  
Yamato just kept on moving away from her. What was his problem? Her question was suddenly answered when she noticed what she was doing and a blush redder than ketchup appeared on her face: her hand was under Yamato´s but!!  
She quickly removed it and noticed the relieved face of Yamato.   
  
What was the problem with her?!!?!?! Now she was touching one of his friends?? But why doen´t she blamed herself? Did she actually liked it? `NO WAY!´.   
  
It was almost the end of the movie when Yamato finally decided to split from Taichi and risk his but approaching the drugged Sora, who blushed as he touched her.   
  
`Yamato´s just your friend... Do not go crazy- - - Do NOT go CRAZY! Damn!! I want to kiss him!! But that wouldn´t be right!! Ahhh!! I can´t deal with it anymore!!´ " YAMATO ISHIDA I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, surprising every single guys in that room.  
  
Yamato blushed hard. So she didn´t loved Taichi....? She loved him?? She... She.... He couldn´t think anymore. Sora´s lips were abruptly pushed to his´, taking Yamato´s breath out.  
  
Sora only separated from him because of the need of air. But for her surprise, Yamato refused to let her go.  
  
Meanwhile the passionate kiss keep on, all the other guys in the room were amazed. Sora? Yamato? That just didn´t clipped. Maybe Sora and Taichi....   
  
Koushiro watched the couple for a while and since this semmed to last forever he just decided to turn back to his stuff, the video. The other digidestined did the same but complained a bit because Sora and Yamato had now occuped the whole couch.   
  
The Blair witch project finally ended. Mimi turned on the lights and for her amaze the couple wasn´t there. " Hey, do any of you guys know where those two went?" every one shaked their heads. Mimi just sdrugghed and join to the others.   
  
  
Meanwhile Yamato and Sora were at the park, sitting on a bench. " You know... After I told you that... I loved you... The pain in the chest just disappeared... Like witches stuff you know?". Yamato smiled and reached for his pocket, taking out a paper. Sora grabbed it and read it. She watched at Yamato.  
  
" Do you usualy buy this kind of things? Because if you do... I´m starting to have my doubts about our relationship" Yamato smiled and shaked his head. " Nu-hu. Jun made it for me to drink it... But it just looks like someone else drunk it..." he said and winked at her.   
  
She smiled sweetly and hugged his new boyfriend. " I love you" he told her. She just remained in silence, hugging him and whispered softly to the air " Thanks, Jun"  
  
The end  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Do ya liked it? Do you? Do you? If you do please review and let me know!   
  
Take-chan   
(Review!) 


End file.
